


Fuck the odds, they were never in our favour

by CYoubytheshore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (do you like the the pun, 10 year age difference, 18 and 28, Also all the victors are like depressed, Because they are katniss and peeta with a dash of haymitch, Ben is Rey’s teacher, Death, F/M, Hunger Games AU, Peeta mellark- malarkey, Quarter Quell, There will be sex, They are in love your honour, Trauma, and I’m sorry, but I’m a softy so Ben and rey are A-OK, but like hints of it, but like not really cause like trauma, but not in the first chapter, but not yet, cause like, future babies, going on 19 and 29, he won 12 years before her, i can’t do the fake dating malarkey, i will add tags as we go along, or are they, probably, sigh, snoke is an arsehole, so like, so yay smut, the Original trio are dead, there is sex- but its protected, theres death, they are from district 12, they killed people to survive or whatever, they’re soft, whatever, which is tw so, wishing for a family, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYoubytheshore/pseuds/CYoubytheshore
Summary: Breath struggled to make its way into her lungs as fear gripped her very soul. They said never again. They told her, if you do this, you’ll never have to do it again. That was the whole selling point, the one thing good that came from surviving… and it was ripped away.———————Hunger Games au where Ben was Rey’s mentor for the 74th hunger games, him winning 12 years before. But Rey upset President Snoke and now is facing her punishment a year later,In the quarter quell.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fuck the odds, they were never in our favour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975782) by [hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab). 



> Hi, I’m terrible at organising, and staying focused so this is going to be a journey of falling in and out of love with this story. But i hope you enjoy this au, and the hell we are once again putting Ben and Rey through. But, its less hell than canon, so whateva...

** The Hardest Part **

Breath struggled to make its way into her lungs as fear gripped her very soul. They said never again. They told her, if you do this, you’ll never have to do it again. That was the whole selling point, the one thing good that came from surviving… and it was ripped away.

She heard all of the screams of those who had fallen, the eyes of the boy who she had to kill, the eyes of Paige as she stared up at her, smiling, because at least she wasn’t alone when she died, and because she knew, at least if she died she knew her friend wouldn’t. The injustice of it all rained down and crushed her. This was a punishment, she should have died in that arena, at least she would be numb then, unfeeling, cold, buried deep in the earth; away from all the pain.

But no, she survived, and although she won, she never continued living. No not really, she never really stopped surviving, god, she never left that fucking arena, Snoke’s plan was to offer her up to the public and like a thinly veiled execution, make sure he sent her back to that hell scape she only dreamed she escaped, and only let her leave when her heart stopped beating.

The quarter quell.

Her own personal hell, because not only did she have to go back, she knew when she looked at his face, at his simmering gold eyes, she knew they were heading in together this time, and she didn’t know if her heart could take it.

* * *

“Hi, I’m Bazine Netal, but you already knew that,” her pompous laugh was received by a thousand of the same, but Rey stared at the holo projector, unfeeling, until a hand made its way to her shoulder, and warmth spread throughout her.

She turned to look at him, towering over her, dressed in his usual flannel that was a little to small, so it stretched over the large expanse that it was his torso. His dark hair was a little wet, obviously from a shower he had had not too long ago. His lips looked bitten and puffy, his eyes were red and not much better. He didn’t like Rey to know he cried, but she knew, they had been sharing the same bed for over a year. I mean, although it technically _was_ like that, it wasn’t the main reason why they clung to each other at night; they just couldn’t bare to be alone. It was nice, you know, to have someone to hold you when you’ve just woken up from a nightmare that was always the same. It was nice to have someone who understood.

It wasn’t healthy. The way one another were a coping mechanism. The way they wouldn’t be able to function without the other. The way their love was an obsession at this point. But neither of them cared, its how they survived; continued to survive after escaping. But it truly wasn’t fair, that both of them had to go back.

Ben reached in front of Rey and switched Bazine off, her voice poison to their ears. Rey’s lips trembled as he turns her around with his large hands- paws more like- and looks into her eyes.

“I promise you, we’re getting out this time,” he said, his low voice a grumble, she lets out a sob that bubbled up and escaped, she didn’t want him to know how distraught she was, but he always knew.

“How?” Her voice hoarse from crying, “Snoke is doing this because of what I did in the arena last year, he hates me and he knows about us, so he’s doing this to make sure I never leave,” she took a deep breath. “The two of us aren’t leaving, Ben, if anyone wins, it _has_ to be you,” her hands came up to grip at his shirt and he pulled her in, her tears wetting his top.

“Bold of you to assume, I would let you die, sweetheart,” he said, his solo smirk coming out at the worst times. How could he be so sure?

“Ben, you can’t expect me to live without you, I can’t … I won’t ,” Rey said, her sadness verging on anger.

“Who said anything about living without one another, baby? We’re gonna do it, do what Snoke didn’t let you do last year. We’re both getting out, and we’re gonna watch it all burn,” Rey gulped, their devotion to one another became overwhelming sometimes, the length they would go to keep one another safe…

“Let the past die, Rey. Snoke thinks we’re nothing, pawns in his game, but we’re not, you’re not nothing, not to me. We’re gonna survive the games like we did before, but together this time.” There was no room for arguments, not that Rey wanted to, not with Ben. Tilting her head up more, Ben- knowing her body better than she did- bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss.

It was soft, but desperate, their hands grasping and pulling for more intimacy. To get closer.

Ben scooped Rey up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his torso as they devoured one another. In this large victors house, that had been so cold and empty until Rey came. One that he thought he’d never raise a family in, maybe he never would still, maybe Snoke would get his way and they’d never escape that arena.

But for once, he had hope, he and Rey would escape, and maybe, start a family in a world where there is no Hunger Games.

But for now, Ben pushed it all out of his mind, and- with Rey in his arms and her hands in his hair- took her upstairs, where they could just be them.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add, that although i was inspired by a reylo prompt, wonderfully given by Lania/disarmed_ on twitter (https://twitter.com/disarmed_/status/1330783330128674818?s=21 ) it cant be said it hasn’t been inspired by hipgrab’s the spark, as it is a reylo hunger games au fic which i adore, do go and check it out!


End file.
